Another Weird Day in the Life of Ranma Saotome
by Kalio Halos
Summary: Rating for Some language. This is Ranma's day, non-spellchecked. It's much less confusing, trust me. Read and if you have any reviews for this, put it under the other version's reviews, please! Also, check out my other stories, too. Ja Min'na!


Another Weird Day in the Life of Ranma Saotome

A fanfic by Kalio Halos

The less messed up version!

  
  


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply: i.e.: don't sue me! For the rest of the Disclaimer, go read the one for the messed up version.

  
  


6:00- Wake up from being splashed by Akane for some unknown reason.

6:01- Shake off water and move to find hot water.

6:02- Search for kettle deemed useless due to impending fight with Pop (Genma).

6:08- Fight with Pop, find self in koi pond.

6:15- Snarf down breakfast, to Akane's disgust.

6:15- Hit Pop for trying to steal some miso soup.

6:20- Walk on fence to Furinkan High, while annoying Akane.

6:21- Hit with flying mallet...knocked into reservoir, only somewhat unexpectedly.

6:22- Stop at Dr. Tofu's for hot water.

6:23- Hit by water from that old lady's damn scoop.

6:24- Get more hot water.

6:38- Dodge Kuno's Bokken.

6:38:33- Mush Tai Chi shoe into Kuno's face as he spouts about Akane and his 'Pig-tailed girl'.

6:39- Receive Mallet to head as Kawaiikune (uncute) tomboy hears comment about herself.

6:46- Get glomped by passing Shan Pu (Shampoo) and Ucchan (Ukyo).

6:58- Finally make it to class.

7:00- Promptly begin to snooze as Miss Hinako begins to 'teach' (a/n: right...).

7:01- Dream of manga 'Inu-Yasha' and watch youkai (demon) cracking claws (a/n: don't ask...).

7:02- Dream of Kagome yelling 'Osuwari!'(sit!), and Inu-Yasha getting mushed into the ground.

7:03- Self reminded of Akane by Kagome's actions.

8:00- Awoken by Hinako's 'Five Yen Satsu' as ki is drained from self.

8:01- Get pissed.

8:01:05-Curse.

8:02-Curse again as wench (Akane) grins at display of anger.

8:03- Sulk.

11:27- Ponder food as stomach growls.

11:28- Shudder at thought of Akane's cooking...shudder at thought of own's cooking.

12:05- Open up Bento box...finding it empty, curse Happy (Happosai).

12:10- Bop Happy for stealing bento, proceed to eat bento as Happy disappears in anger.

12:11- Continue to eat as Happy is chased by mob of girls wanting their underwear back.

12:12- Throws empty Bento box at Happy allowing him to be caught by hoard of angry girls.

12:13- Feigns innocence as Happy shouts 'Ranma!'

12:14- Leads Happy in a spiral, unwitting to a fury driven Happy, while keeping ki in cold form.

12:15- Throws corkscrew punch upward while shouting 'Hiro Shoten Ha!'

12:16- Watches as Happy is taken away in swirling tornado.

12:16:24- Smirk.

12:21- Sits down in class.

12:22- Let mind wander.

12:23- Ponder running the Tendo dojo with Akane.

12:27- Realize thoughts.

12:28- Mumble dark words about becoming weak.

12:32- Ponder find cure for Jusenkyo curse.

2:08- Walk on fence to the Tendo home, while Akane walks on the sidewalk.

2:10- Exchange insults with the wench.

2:11- Try to dodge mallet as Akane shouts 'Rama no Baka!' to no avail.

2:12- Pick self up, pondering using various ki attacks against Kawaiikune wenches.

2:43- Find self object of attack as Ryoga Hibiki tries to slash self with an umbrella.

2:44- Commence fight with Ryoga.

2:45- Find self kissing dirt as self is hit while distracted by a certain female Saying 'Mushi-Mushi.'(hi.).

2:46- Get pissed.

2:46- Curse. (A/n: 'cuz we all know that 'Rama's' a potty-mouth -.~)

2:47- Pound Ryoga with his stupid grin as he talks to the slut. self:'What the hell happened to Akari?!?' (A/n: I've read up to the manga volume 31... so, uh, Akari appears somewhere in there...)

2:48- Find self somewhere near Okinawa via Akane Air.

3:06- Wander into dojo. Akane, seeing self, challenges self to a spar.

3:07- Taunts Akane.

3:08- Dodge Akane's attacks without much interest.

3:09- Win taunting match.

3:10- Find new self shaped hole in dojo floor as finding self kissing dojo floor to Akane's cry of 'hentai!'

3:13- Pull self out of self-shaped hole in dojo floor.

4:02- Ponder polka dot fabric. (A/n: this is an original line from "A Day in the Life", no kidding!)

4:19- Note presence of person in furo.

4:20- Check to see if Ryoga was in the furo.

4:21- Find to self's supreme surprise, that there is water in the furo, but there is an absence of people.

4:22- Sense presence above self and look up in shock.

4:23- Stupid look descends on self's face as self sees Akane clinging to grooves on ceiling, in her towel.

4:24- Self is pounded by Akane as wench cries 'Oroka no Hentai!'

6:08- Wakes up with extreme headache.

6:45- Eat dinner while glaring at certain bitch (a/n: not Nabiki!-gomen Nabiki fans...don't hurt me!!!)

7:09- Practice kata in dojo.

7:30- Read new Inu-Yasha manga in Pop and self's room. 

9:56- Note 'P-chan' is back.

9:57- Note Akane is about to take 'P-chan' with her to her bed.

9:57:34- Panic.

9:58- Argue with Akane about 'P-chan'.

9:59- Tease 'P-chan'.

10:00- Find self kissing floor again as Akane smooshes face into ground. 'Ranma no Baka!'

10:01- Get pissed. Curse.

10:02- Find slut going into her bedroom, anyway.

10:03- Sulk.

10:05- Decide enough is enough.

10:06- Throw Akane's door open in anger at 'P-chan'.

10:06:05- Find Akane counting down to self's appearance at door.

10:06:06- Feeling foolish.

10:06:07- Get pissed.

10:07- Find self kissing dirt from a certain mallet's (from hammerspace) appearance.

10:08- Curse as slut smirks in front of self. (A/n: note this little section is almost exactly from Icka!'s fic)

10:09- Realize vantage point is straight up Akane's uniform.

10:09- Sense extemely dangerous situation.

10:09- Decide for once in self's life, discretion is called for.

10:09- Keep mouth shut for one in self's usually loud and rude life.

10:10- Exit scowling.

10:34- Peek into Akane's window, hanging, not unlike a bat, from the Tendo's roof.

10:35- Note with scowl that 'P-chan' is snuggled a little too close to Akane for self's comfort.

10:36- Open Akane's window with a soft 'zoop' and proceeds to chase 'P-chan' around room.

10:37- Continue catapulting self off the walls after Ryoga's cursed form.

10:38- Accidently wake Akane, find self and 'P-chan' booted out window and into the koi pond.

10:38- On'na self crawls out of pond and makes sure 'P-chan' gets lost.

10:39- Turns back into otoko self.

10:40- Hangs from roof again, seeing Akane sleeping peacefully, hops back onto top of roof.

10:41- Boots Pop off self's futon.

10:42- Crawls into futon, falls asleep. Dream.

  
  


~Owari~

  
  


Less confusing? If you didn't read the messed up version, go and get a laugh out of it. Please read and review, lemme if I did okay...also, while you are at it, go read my other story, 'A Day And A Night In The Light' It's an original story about the chars in my own manga 'The Tomigotchi Dojo'. It's a good manga, that is kinda like Ranma Nibun no Ichi (½), but not really. Besides, Miko (not a pristess) can kick Tome's butt! Anyway, I need reviews, so check it out.


End file.
